My Lyfe
by DatxOnexGirl
Summary: this fanfic is about a woman named Luna and her daughter Rin Sesshy Taisho. Luna used to have a husband named Lord Sesshomaru, but on the day of her first birthday her father disappeared from her lyfe. Growing older her lyfe gets stressed out and messed u
1. Her Name Will Be

Chapter 1- Her name will be...

Long ago there was a women and a man both of them were happy together. One day the man asked the women to marry him she happily said yes and hugged him tightly. Years passed then one day the women told her husvand to go to the living room. When he went into the living room he sat down on a chair and then his wife said "Honey...umm...this is going to be hard to tell you..." her husband looked at his wife with a confused look " Go on." his wife breathed in and finally said " Sesshomaru dear...you see...I'm...Pregnant!" Sesshomaru was shocked what his wife had just said " Luna! What do you mean your pregnant!" Sesshomaru said very very shocked. He Lord Sesshomaru was going to have his first child...EVER! Sesshomaru grabbed his wife and hugged her tightly never wanting to let go.

(months later)  
Months passed and finally it was time! "**AAAAAAAAAAH...**" screamed Luna in pain for she was going through a birthing process. By her side was Lord Sesshomaru holding her hand tightly "Come on Luna! Push!" yelled Lord

Sesshomaru as Luna was squeezing his hand even more."**AAAAH!**" screamed Luna agn cause boi was she goin through alotta pain! " Come On LUNA! Keep Pushing!" Luna turned her head and looked at Lord Sesshomaru straight in the eye's with rage she yelled at him "**SHUT DA FUCK UP SESSHOMARU! YOU DID THIS TO MEEH! NOW I'M GOIN THROUGH ALOTTA PAAAAAAAAAIN!**" at the last words Luna screamed with rage and pain! (A/N:** DAMN!**)

(Hours Later)

"Mrs. and Mr. Taisho I Present to you your new born baby Girl!" the doctor hands the new born to Luna and Sesshomaru. As the doctor left Luna smiles and looks at Sesshomaru and says "She looks lyke you Sesshomaru." Luna said as she looked at her daughters eye's of golden amber eye's of heaven. Then stroking her daughters white silver hair lyke her fathers but that was her demon form. As dey see there daughter change back to her human form dey see dat yet she has dark brown eye's kinda lyke her mother's chocolate color eye's. There daughter had dark black hair almost as long as her father's but itz was baby size though. You can see white shiny tiny fangs almost growing in her mouth. Sesshomaru picked up his daughter and said " Your so beautiful! just lyke your mother!" while looking at his wife suddenly Luna's younger sister Ainouta cam crashing in and looked at the baby with a smile " Looks lyke her father! I say she'll follow her father's footsteps!" said Ainouta as taking her neice from Sesshomaru den giving itz back to Luna. Luna smiles at her new born daughter den says "What shall we name her?" den suddenly both of dem say names at the same tyme and suddenly look back at one another " **Rin shall be her name dear!**" said Luna as fore she has alwayed wanted to name her daughter datz! "**Her name will be Sesshy like my name except itz Sesshy!"** both looked at each other in rage den suddenly Ainouta comes up with an idea. " How bout her dis! her name is... Rin Sesshy Taisho!" Sesshomaru and Luna smile at one another then Luna says to her daughter " Yes! that's your name! your name will be Rin Sesshy Taisho."

end of chapther 1!


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2- Leaving

week passed and finally Luna and her new born daughter were free of da hospital. When thet entered the car and drove off both Lord Sesshomaru and Luna were both very very quiet. Suddenly

"Dear...do you dink she'll grow up and make da right chooses?"

**(A/N: i can't spell datz good at tymes sho deal with itz o yea i also type ghetto too.)**

Lord Sesshomaru looked at his wife and den back to da road and said

"If she has a wonderful mother who would love her, and a powerful and loving father that would protect her no matter waht den she would grow up to make da right chooses.x3"

Lord Sesshomaru puts his free hand on Luna's lap den smiles at her and Luna does da same. When dey arrived home dey quickly took there daughter to her new bedroom as dey opened da door to it you can see dat da room was a light light blue dat was kinda white a crib with stars dangling from above the crib and in another corner of Teddybears. **(A/N:I Lyke Teddybears heheh! but not dem big carebears! dey scare meeh itz look lyke dey funna kill you or sumthing!)**

As dey set there sleeping daughter in the crib dey leave her there to dream away. As soon as Luna closes the door she follows her husband back to their room and as soon as she gets through the door someone from behind grabs her and throws her onto the bed! Its was Sesshomaru doing this **HER** Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hugged Luna tightly never wanting to let go of his tru love. Sesshomaru hugged her even tighter just to make her groan and finally now facing her way

"Luna... **I'll **always **LOVE **YOU! No Matter Waht! **I'll **Never Let **You **GO! or our Lovely Daughter!"

said Lord Sesshomaru, Luna's eyes were starting to form tears but Lord Sesshomaru yet got his hand across her face and wiped it way saying

"Luna...don't never cry...I'm with you alwayss plz don't cry. Especially in front of me. seeing you cry makes me feel that i've did something to hurt you."

he said as stroking her long-ish short-ish Brown-black Hair. Luna stares into her Lord's eyes and gently kisses him **ON THE LIPS! YES! THE LIPS! (A/N: I Noe Da Lips AGH! Grown Pplz Kissing! IN Front Of Da Children To! Ahhh! LOLx3!)** As both move apart from one another to get some air as soon as Luna turns back to her Lord Sesshomaru He lands a **Passionate Kiss** on Luna. Luna Leans in even more to make it even more passionate. Lord Sesshomaru looks for an opening, Finally he found a opening just for him, So They did til dawn. **(A/N: Da Baby Was Dead Asleep!)** Days passed and yet Sesshomaru taught his Daughter many many things! she even learned quicker then a boy or Hanyu could!**(A/N:OOO SHYTZ! I FOHGOT HOW TO SPELL HALF-BREED OR HALF DEMON IN JAPANESE! SHYTZ!)** She can walk, She can talk, but still yet learning poison claw. She has her own sword but knows nothing at all. Rin walks up to her father and

"Will You teach me more than ever father?"

asked the curious child, Lord Sesshomaru looked at his child and picked her up and said

" I Will Teach You Much Things! Things That No Boy or Hanyu or Any Child or Warrior can do!"

said her Powerful father. Lord Sesshomaru carried Rin while walking out the door to go train much more. A year passed and finally it was the nite of Rin's .A.k.A. Sesshy's butti-day **(A/N: That's how I spell birthday! Also i'm funna call Rin, Sesshy!)**Sesshy woke up in the middle of the night Sesshy wasnow exactly 1 yrs. old now. it was 12:00 midnite Sesshy was rubbing her Dark Brown eye's and in her other hand holding her teddybear that looked just lyke Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshy opened her door and walked down the dark halls and wallked all the way to her parents room. Sesshy was now getting Curious for where was that crying coming from and why was it getting louder. When Sesshygot to her parents door she opened it and saw her mother luna crying on her white white silky bed. Sesshy climbed onto her mother's bed and hugged her mother, looked up to her mother with her child tired eyes and said

" Mommii...Wh-Wh-Why are Y-Y-You Cry-Crying ... and where's daddii..."

Luna looked at her child and hugged her and not wanting to let go of her daughter.

" It's okay **SWE3TY** just go to sleep daddii just went somewhere..."

Luna wanted to cry so much but she couldn't, not in front of her daughter. Sesshy closed her eyes and fell asleep on her mother the whole nite. Luna looked at her daughter stroking her black raven hair and knew her daughter was a hanyou that most of the village kid make fun of her they won't even go near her

_'why Sesshomaru! why Lord Sesshomaru! why did you leave us why did you leave me! even when you told me you loved me! especially when you said you loved your daughter too!'_

said Luna in her thoughts as she fell asleep also on through the night.

End of Chapter.

**XxAnIm3d0rkiinessxX : omfg! sniff sniff datz was sho sad well when i wrote itz den i added da last part foh sum reason haha lol!**

**Lunamoonlight9: hah lol!**

**AnimeJunkie111: I didn't get to read itz when you wrote itz in your notebook!**

**XxAnIm3d0rkiinessxX: LOLx3! ahah well you get to read it now hahah! well you guyz mah internet was down sho i wasn't updating sho in mah spare tyme i was writing mah fanfictions and mah otha fanfictions on paper and on da cpu and was playing video games and stuffy also reading manga but i promise datz i would try to put up alot more chapters! Plz review!**


	3. First Day Of High Skool

Chapter 3- First day in High Skool!!

( Years Passed )

"** Agh!! Mom DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY BOOKBAG IS??!!"**

yelled Rin aka Sesshy as she was Searching every single spot in the house.

" **MOM!! HAVE YOU SEEN MY---**"

Sesshy was cut off by her mother. Luna was holding a Red side bag in her face.

" Bookbag? yes!! Sasaki and Chii are here?? Yes!!"

Sesshy Grabbed her Bookbag and ran out the door.

"Huh... such a reckless girl I have..."(-.-" --- face) Luna went into the kitchen and just made herself sum breakfast.

" Hurry Up Sesshy!! You Funna make us late!!" Sasaki Yelled outta her Black 3000 GT. The car was black and red well the whole car was black but had "CR4CKBUDDI3S" on both sides of the car in red in the font of Tagster.

" Okay Okay Sasaki!!"

Rin's friends called her Sesshy because eva since her father left dem dey cheered her up by calling her that but sumtyme Rin, because Rin is her first name but she lykes both names so doesn't matter for her reallii.Sesshy jumps in the front seat and changes the station as Sasaki Drives off.

Radio -

WAHTS UP ATL!!! TODAY IS AUGUST 8!! DA FIRST DAY OF SKOOL FOH DEM KIDDYS AND TEENS WELL W.E. BOUT SKOOL LETS GO BACK TO 95.5 DA BEAT ATLANTA!! WELL ENOUGH ABOUT TODAY LETS JUST GET BACK TO THE LATEST MUSIC ON DA BEAT!!** (A/N: 95.5 DA BEAT IS A REAL STATION IN DA ATL!! I KNOW CUZ DA ATL IS WHERE I'M FROM YESSIRE-ER I BEEH REPPING DATZ ATL PRIDE!!)** HERE'S CHERISH WITH DO IT, TO IT!!

Sasaki,Chii, and Sesshy all screamed there heads off!!! Do it , To it was there favorite song eva!!

" Okay you guys let's remember our parts!!" chii said

"Sasaki sings first, den Me, den Chii!! and den latah on we sing together!!! " Sesshy said

" Okay!!" Yelled Sasaki

"HERE WE GO!!"

Cherish - Do it, To it

All

A A A A A Aaaa x 4

Chii

A Town

Sean Paul Young Bloodz wiv my homegirls Cherish

Yea A Town

Hey yo vito we got u one here playa

Sasaki

Step out tha caddy ya feel

Its on a base of steel

Them boys checkin us out

Kno wen we dress to kill

Strut in the club

Its dark but still got my shades on

I hear the dj mixing young buck to tha whisper song

We from tha city that make it OK (A A A A)

To turn that clubbin in year round holiday

So if ya feelin right

Brotha kryptonite it

This ya song tonite

Then its on tonite

All

Bounce wit it, drop wit it

Lean wit it, rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my ladies pop yo backs wit it

Do it do it do it do it

U kno tha world be rockin to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Bounce Wit It Drop wit it

Lean wit it, rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my fellas tip yo hats wit it

Do it do it do it do it

You kno da world b rockin to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Rin AkA Sesshy-

No need to ask where im from

U already know

I represent the A from my head and to my toes

Step on tha dance floor watch & learn

Cuz here i go

I throw my hands up and work my body to tha floor

We from tha city that make it OK (A A A A)

To turn that clubbin in year round holiday

So if ya feelin right

Brotha kryptonite it

This ya song tonite

Then its on tonite

All-

Bounce wit it, drop wit it

Lean wit it, rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my ladies pop yo backs wit it

Do it do it do it do it

U kno tha world be rockin to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Bounce Wit It Drop wit it

Lean wit it, rock wit it

snap wit it

All my fellas tip yo hats wit it

Do it do it do it do it

you kno da world b rockin to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Sasaki

Wats Up CoCo (waz up coco)

Wats up 44 (wats up 44)

I lean i rock (i lean i rock)

I drink i smoke (i drink i smoke)

Might snap my fingers (might snap my fingers)

Might clap my hands (might clap my hands)

Dont get it twisted pimpin this a hood dance (hood dance)

So walk ya hood man (man)

Roll up some good man (man)

Sesshy

They hang cuz they cant do it do it do it man (cherish: do it do it do it) man (man)

I ride good man (man)

U quick to boo it man (man)

Im in da club 10 grand in tha rubber band (band)

Chii

Damn right im crunk (im crunk)

Damn right im clean (im clean)

They got that walk (that walk)

They got that lean (that lean)

We make a pool palace (palace)

I make ya shoulder lean (shoulder lean)

And ima show it, nah mean!

Chourus x2

All-

Bounce wit it, drop wit it

Lean wit it, rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my ladies pop yo backs wit it

Do it do it do it do it

U kno tha world be rockin to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Bounce Wit It Drop wit it

Lean wit it, rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my fellas tip yo hats wit it

Do it do it do it do it

You kno da world b rockin to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

A A A A A Aaaa x 4

(Till' Song Fades Out)

as the song fades away all three girls start screaming as they were now finish with the song.

" omfg!! we sound so good!!" Yelled Sesshy as she was putting da volume down since da song was over and other songs came on.

" i know right!!! shoot we should be SUPAHSTARS!!" said Chii just imagining it in her head as she was seeing her,Sasaki and Sesshy all getting pampered by the best pamper-erz ever. Fans screamin there names and chantning there names lyke crazii and i mean crazii maniacs!!!

" Don't daydream about us being 'SUPAHSTARS!!' Chii were barely finish wif high skool yetz hehe." said Sasaki as she was laughing for a while then was now being silent again to listen to Sesshy and Chii.

"hehe yea don't start planning us being supah stars yetz chii cuz you neva noe if dey'll take us." said Sesshy as she was now humming a tune from one of her favorite singers Bennie K.** (A/N: my friend kie had one of her songs called dreamland and i loved it so i searched her name and then i download alotta her songs i love her songs now dey sho rock well bakc 2 FF.)**

" Hey!! wouldn't take us if we kick ass!! hehe especially if we sho FYNE!!! lyke wahts!!" said Chii now agn imagining her and her friends in the car, getting a award for best SUPAHSTARS!! Suddenly da car was put to a halt and Chii was standing on her seat and when da car stopped cuz sasaki pressed da breaks real hard Chii went crashing down her seat! and i mean crashing down! Chii was now in pain cuz well wen she went crashing down she went crashing donw to da car floor cuz she didn't put on her seat belt.

" AGH!! DAMN!! Sasaki wth was datz foh!!" yelled Chii as she was now getting herself up now since Sasaki stopped da car but she didn't just stop da car normally she stopped da car by pressing da breaks real hard lyke she was bout to crash!

" wahts you dink. we at da skool! our furst yr of high skool!!" said Sasaki as pointing at a big huge building and i mean HUGE!! building.

" well cha readys!" yelled Chii

" hell yes we are!!!" yelled Sasaki and Sesshy as all three were ready to jump in da air b4 they even touched the air dey all went crashing into the car roof.

" damn!! datz shytz hurts!"

* * *

**i hope you liked heehh been sho busy && rite now i'm making anotha fanfiction on paper sho i can ask mah friends at skool is itz good or not! well peash gotta sleep mah ass off foh sum good ideas! eheh!!**

**XxAnIm3d0rKiinessxX**

**x3**


End file.
